Dear Sirius,
by Kwon An Na
Summary: WIP! Involves an OC, trailer for my new Fic, Because it Was Destiny... Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize except the plot and Sonia  
**_

* * *

__Dear Sirius, _

_I find myself crying when you are not around. It kills me to think that I ever loved you. You hurt me so bad but you will never know, you will never understand. This pain is less a virtue, something I must learn to go on with. I have made a mistake in falling in love with you though. And this mistake is hard to let go of. _

_I always thought, how foolish was I, that you could never hurt me like this. I saw what my best friends went through and through it all I has thought to myself that you would never do me like this. But then you did. At first I tried to deny it, telling myself that it wasn't you. But then it was clear in front of me that you were. _

_All those times you disappeared, all of those times you said you were practicing yet I saw you friends and teammates right here. I never thought I would have to see this day. You had said you loved me, then why did you do this? _

_Why did you bend to break me? I believed in you, I thought you had changed, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe you were to deep in to come out of your old ways. For once I can't say. I thought it was wrong, we all did, we all thought you had changed, even your best friends. I guess even you really had us all fooled, Black, you really did._

_I don't know why I am writing you this letter. I don't see why I should go ahead and bother with it at all. But I think you know. I loved you with my heart and soul. I had tried so hard not to, you promised me that you had changed, I didn't believe it, at least not at first. But then I saw some changes, if only I knew they were probably all just set ups, _

_They say true love had no boundaries and we always believed that our love was true, but I don't think that 'no boundaries' included what you did to me. You stole my heart and broke it repeatedly. I thought that I would have been enough for you. But I guess my love was just never enough. You hd to go back to her, the one person I hated more than anything. You said you had nothing to do with her and that you hated her but that was probably all a drama as well. _

_I don't have anything else to say to you but I just want to know one thing. WHY?_

_Why did you play me for a fool? Why did you take my love for granted? Why did you make me fall for you? Did you think it was another one of your jokes; to play me saying that you love me when you didn't, tell me. Was it a joke or a dare or even a bet, saying that you could make me fall in love with you like your little fan club? I can't even say more as my tears are blurring vision. What can I say to you Sirius? I loved you so much. You were there when no one else was. But I guess that was just another big farce wasn't it. Please tell me, was I anything to you? Did we mean anything to you at all?_

_Oh forget it, I guess it was a joke to you; I don't even want to hear it. But what have you done to me? I can't eat, I can't sleep, and all I do is think about you. Please end this damn spell. I need to move on, and pick up the pieces of my broken heart. _

_Claim all you want that it wasn't you but I am no fool. I would recognize your face anywhere. I love you remember? Merlin, I sound so foolish, you are probably reading this laughing. But that is you, laughing at others pain and embarrassment. _

_It doesn't matter anymore though does it? I am leaving, Sirius, and I don't think I will be coming back. By the time you read this, I will be gone, though I don't think you care. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Sirius and I always will. No matter what happens from here on out. But you won't care. I don't think you ever did. Think not to look for me, for I have gone where from none return, not that you will ever care._

_Good bye my love,_

_Sonia Cheireveux _

_P.S. It is my only request that you not make such fake promises to another. No one deserves to go through that heartache. _

**

* * *

Please R&R**

**A/N this is only the prologue, I am thinking to have a reply to her letter or/and a story to go along with it. Let me know what you think though!**


End file.
